Under The Movie Light
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: Naruto and Hinata decide to go to the movies for their first date. They learn a lot about each other on that night. [NaruHina]


**Title: **"Under The Movie Light"

**Authoress: **Sasukez

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing: **NarutoxHinata

**Rating: **K+ For: extremely mild language and mild sensuality

**Side Pairings: **SasukexSakura

**Occasion: **DefensiveFighter's birthday

**Dedicated: **DefensiveFighter

**Disclaimer: **The anime Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N: **Please enjoy this story and please leave lots of reviews! Thank you! :) PS: AU

Naruto fixed his hair one last time (though it was beyond fixing) and pulled his clothes into place (though they didn't need to be moved). He supposed he was just nervous and was busying himself with making himself perfect for his date's parents. Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga, highly disapproved of his pureblood daughter being with a mongrel like him. This was his last chance to make himself presentable before the door was answered. He'd dug up the nicest clothes he could muster from his wardrobe and had bought the best bouquet within his budget. The door to the Hyuga mansion clicked open. Naruto stood erect and at attention, expecting to be face to face with Hiashi Hyuga.

"Hi…N-Naruto."

It was Hinata who had answered the door instead of her father. She was dressed simply but to Naruto she looked like a princess. She was dressed in a periwinkle skirt that fell at her knees, a white shirt with sleeves that ended at her elbows, and silver sandals with a very small heel. Naruto felt his face heat up and he knew he was blushing. The light in the mansion that illuminated her in the dark night made her look like an angel.

"U-Uh…I got you…these…"

Naruto handed her the little bouquet robotically. A smile lit up her angel face and her cheeks turned the most perfect shade of pink like that of cotton candy.

"Oh…N-Naruto…you didn't have to do that! They're beautiful."

She accepted the bouquet of lilies tenderly.

"Wait here!" she said. "I just want to put these in a vase."

Naruto nodded without even knowing what she said. He was still spellbound by her angelic appearance. Hinata pranced away and a few moments later, Naruto saw her father approaching him from in the mansion. Naruto's moment of serenity shattered and his nerves reacted. His gut was telling him to run for the hills but his brain was ordering him to keep his mouth shut, stand up straight, and look prepared for anything. So that's what he did. Naruto took a deep breath and prepared for the encounter. He had rehearsed for this moment 500 times in his bedroom. It was time to put his practice to good use.

Hiashi Hyuga stood before Naruto, arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes scrutinizing him. Naruto instantly wished he owned a decent tuxedo instead of the rags he wore now. The best Naruto could muster were dress shoes, long black jeans, an orange T-shirt, and a black jacket. He had spent three days scrubbing the stains out of the clothes and polishing the shoes to the point where they were blindingly shiny. He had been proud of himself when he looked in the mirror before he left that night but now he just felt pathetic. Naruto pushed away his fashion worries long enough to give a proper bow.

"Lord Hyuga," he addressed, bowing deeply.

He stayed bent over, his eyes on the floor, until Hiashi addressed him.

"So, you're Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiashi Hyuga had a very powerful voice and a very regal air to him. Naruto felt small and powerless under the mans' piercing, silver gaze.

"Yes sir. I'm Naruto," he said, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

"My daughter seems to fancy you."

_Speaking of which, how long does it take to find a friggin vase?_

"Yes sir," he repeated.

Hiashi gave him another scrutinizing look. Naruto could tell what he was thinking.

"_What did his daughter see in a mangy, street rat like him?"_

Naruto had asked himself the same question multiple times. Why would someone as wealthy, powerful, and beautiful as Hinata want to go out with an unrefined, rude, and lazy dog like him? Wouldn't she want someone equally as powerful as her? God knew she had an entire orchard of powerful men to choose from! So why pick him, of all people, when she knew she could have someone like Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Sharingan Throne, or Gaara of the Sand, Prince of the Sand Village, or even Shino Aburame, worldwide insect expert? She had a sea of monarchs to choose from and yet, she chose _him_: Naruto Uzumaki, King of Slackers/Trouble-makers.

"Sorry to make you wait Naruto!"

Hinata returned with an angel's smile. She regarded her father with an icy glance which Naruto didn't believe she was capable of until that moment.

"Let's go Naruto! We'll be back before 12:00," she told her father though her silver eyes were on Naruto.

Naruto gulped and, with a last glance at the fierce Hiashi Hyuga, offered Hinata his arm. She hooked her arm through his and he led her down the steps to her front door carefully. He tried to be as proper looking as proper as possible. He still felt Hiashi's eyes burning into his back as he helped Hinata into his car.

**.:UnDeR tHe MoViE lIgHt:.**

Naruto took Hinata to the drive-in movie theatre of Konoha. He parked around the middle of the lot in front of a blank screen. He let out all his breath at once and looked across at the passenger's seat at Hinata. She smiled her ever sweet smile at him.

"I hope my father didn't scare you at all." Naruto shrugged.

"I could handle him."

Hinata giggled at his cockiness and he smiled. He loved the sound of her laugh. It sounded like the tinkling of a wind chime; a gently trickling brook; a fairy laugh.

"Anyway," she started. "Thank you for taking me out tonight."

"Thank you for asking."

Now that they were far away from the Hyuga mansion and Hiashi's cold gaze, Naruto felt much more relaxed. His shock at her beauty had permanently subsided for the night and now he could treat her just like he did in school. It had been a week since Hinata had asked Naruto out on a date. They were each juniors in Konoha High School and had had a neutral relationship for some time. When they were in elementary school they were friends. In high school things changed drastically between them. They always gave each other secret glances and shy greetings. In the second half of sophomore year they each got braver and could start whole conversations without stuttering. They didn't instantly reunite as friends but they did "know" each other. Then Hinata asked him.

The movie started after five minutes of sitting there. They were seeing a gushy romance movie that they didn't know the title of. The film rolled on but Naruto could barely concentrate on it. He kept giving Hinata sideway glances. She seemed intent on the screen but when he looked away she mimicked his glances. They had bought a large popcorn and two sodas at the drive-in before they parked. Naruto was careful to maneuver his arm around the sodas when he reached for popcorn (which sat between them). He didn't want to ruin the night by accidentally spilling soda all over her nice clothes.

He reached for some popcorn and his hand found something else. He smiled to himself first and then at Hinata. She was smiling too. She didn't seem embarrassed or nervous, despite the fact that his hand was over her's. Naruto would have gazed into those heavenly eyes forever if he hadn't been distracted by the movement in the black Mazeratti parked beside them.

"Holy crap," he said when he realized what was happening in the expensive car neighboring theirs.

Hinata gasped and her cheeks went red. The couple in the neighboring car were really getting it on and Naruto swore he recognized their faces before they fell into the back seat.

"Do you want me to park someplace else?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Oh! No! Of course not! I'll be fine!"

"Okay if you're sure."

Naruto gazed at the bouncing car for a moment longer to finalize his suspicions of the couple. There was only one person in Konoha that could afford a car like that.

"Looks like it finally happened," Naruto laughed. "Uchiha hooked up with Haruno."

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were on top of the Konoha High gossip list. Everyone expected the king and queen of cash to hook up. They'd been thinking that for years and now it seemed like it finally happened.

"Father will be thrilled to hear about this," Hinata said with a rather triumphant smile.

"What do you mean?" Naruto laughed. (He found the idea of the Ice King finally finding love very amusing).

"My father has been trying to join our family with the Uchiha Clan through me and Sasuke. He's been trying to push us together for months. The Haruno Clan and Yamanaka Clan were fighting for that position too. I guess we know who won now."

"Tough being a princess huh?" Naruto said as a joke.

"My father grew up with traditions. He doesn't like change. I don't even think he knows what true love is. That's why he disapproves of you and me so much."

"Why me?"

Hinata looked at him, confused. Naruto couldn't help it. He had to ask. He needed to know what she saw in a peasant like him.

"Why did you ask me? Out of all the people you could have chosen, you chose me. I just don't understand what I can give you that the others can't."

There was a pause before Hinata's soft hand caressed his own. Naruto looked into her heavenly gaze. It was filled with love and affections.

"You give me love Naruto. The others give me gifts and kisses and power but not real love. They're just in it for the glory. You're different. You always gave me love. True, genuine love. That's all I ever wanted in a man."

Her words were genuine and came from her heart. He could tell by the longing in her eyes. She wasn't just another rich girl. She was different. She didn't care about position or glory. She cared about being happy and being loved. Naruto hadn't noticed that the distance between them was rapidly decreasing until her soft lips gently fell upon his own. It was the sweetest most angelic moment of his life. Even the cold, disapproving gaze of Hiashi Hyuga couldn't ruin this moment for him. He had gotten the girl of his dreams. He had gotten the night from fairytales. He had finally received his first kiss.

**Author's Review: **I'm so proud of how this turned out! This was way better than the other birthday fics that I did recently. I'd really appreciate nice reviews. I worked hard to make this better than my previous one shots. The authoress loves you!! :)


End file.
